


Melt

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: This is just for warmth. That's all.





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Han's excuse is that it's cold. "Cold" doesn't begin to cover the ball-freezing, lung-knifing, skin-eating freeze here on this hell planet they're hiding on, but it's a more polite word. Han is learning to be polite, in fits and starts and backslides all the way to the bottom of the ice cave. So he tells Luke it's too cold not to double or triple up in their bunks, and Luke doesn't ask why Han isn't piling in with his favorite walking wall of hair instead. That's fine by Han. This way he doesn't want to have to explain that he while may be aiming for more politeness, Chewie is unforgiving when Han misses wide at the wrong time, and has kicked him off his own damn ship.

Besides, it's an excuse to bunk with Luke. Han's not sure why he always gets a warm glow when Luke's in the room. Something about the Force, probably, but to hell with admitting the kid might be right about that, too. "Thanks," he says instead of all the other things. "You can kick me if I snore."

"When," Luke says. "I still remember the last time we shared a cabin."

Han cracks a smile. "I don't know what you mean. I slept like a baby that night."

Luke sighs, but there's a resigned amusement in the sound. Good old Han, he's probably thinking. Han likes to imagine Luke's thinking about him.

Another thought passes through Han's mind, fleeting and pointless. They're bunking down with the rest of the pilots tonight, the shared warmth of all their bodies making up for the lack of heating. No privacy, and no chance to Han to push his luck as they hunker down together under a blanket. He's not sure if Luke is thinking the same as he glances at the bunk, which seems to be missing those blankets Han was hoping for.

"Hey, I didn't kick some other guy out of a warm place, did I?"

"No. It's only that, uh, I hadn't planned on sleeping here tonight." Luke's got a mild color in his cheeks that isn't from the cold. He notices Han's stare and dawning suspicion. "Before you even think it, no. Like you said, it's warmer to pile in together, that's all, and the droids are right there the whole time."

Han hasn't even completed his thought before Luke's outright confirmed it. Han has seen Leia's quarters once or twice. If anything, they're colder than this icebox even if she does have her own room and a decent-sized bed. Another thought bubbles up in Han's head, and again before it can burst into meaning, Luke's face brightens.

"First, you would have to promise to be on your best behavior, or she'll kill us both."

"Hey, I am always on my best behavior." At Luke's dumbfounded stare, Han adds, "I am great at whatever behavior is relevant to the situation."

"Right. I'll just let her know I won't be over tonight."

"Nah," Han says, grabbing Luke's shoulder in a companiable fashion as he turns towards the corridor. "We'll go. The worst she can do is say no."

"No, the worst she can do is have us both stripped of our ranks and flung out into the snow to die." But he's holding back a laugh as he says it, and lets Han guide him toward's Leia's door.

Han's self-confidence lasts through the opening of said door and Leia's pleased smile at seeing Luke followed by her less pleased expression noting Han there. "Han?"

"Chewie kicked him out," Luke explains. "Can he stay?"

"I never said that."

"He told me," Luke says, and Leia nods.

"He told me, too." She gestures with false eminence. "Won't you please come in?"

Luke's extra blankets are already piled on her bed. Han isn't sure if she's using their favorite farmboy as a bedwarmer in all the senses of the term, but she is stealing his covers. To one side of the room, Threepio is already charging, golden eyes dimmed in low power. Artoo beeps a hello to Luke while the little jerk ignores Han. He seems almost powered down for the night, too, making Han wonder how useful the chaperones Luke thinks he's got really are.

"Let's get one thing straight. Chewie didn't kick me out. It's my ship, not his."

Leia says, "You should apologize in the morning. Or go now if you want. Luke says you snore."

"I do not."

Luke gives him a look and declines to comment on the matter. "I usually turn in around now. I've got an early shift tomorrow. If you two want to keep arguing, that's up to you." He sits on the bed to yank off his boots and without any sign of embarrassment then strips down to his undershirt and shorts. He shivers as he gets under the covers alone.

Han shares a glance with Leia, wondering if he wants to stay or get kicked out by the rest of his friends tonight, too. "Does he warm up your bed like this all the time?"

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," Leia says. "And don't give me that look. It's just to keep the cold away. Luke, tell him."

"I did," says a muffled voice under the blankets.

Leia isn't getting undressed. Han has often pictured what she's wearing under her clothes, and the only way he's going to see that is if he gives in. "He did. It was the same reason I asked to bunk with him tonight. And I'll apologize to Chewbacca in the morning. I promise." He holds up a hand solemnly.

There are a lot of emotions in her face right now. Han's used to anger and frustration from her. He's not used to figuring out the others she's trying not to show. When she turns away to pull off her top and her snowpants, Han has to figure out a lot of things in a hurry. It turns out princesses wear the same undershirts and shorts as everyone else, even if Leia's are white and edged with a thin scallop of lace Han suddenly wants to run one finger across.

Just for tonight. Just because of the cold. Han's an expert at getting his clothes off quickly. His undershirt used to be white. That was a long time and a lot of adventures ago. He'd like to think the stains tell a story, and he hopes that story is not that he needs to install a better clothes refresher on the _Falcon_.

Han and Leia can't agree on much. They can always agree on Luke, though. He's the one who introduced them, and he's the one who keeps them in the same room over and over when Han would rather bail and Leia would rather fight. They settle to either side of him now, snug against their chosen neutral zone.

"This is pretty toasty," Han admits, enjoying the radiant heat from Luke's back as he slides closer. Luke wraps Leia in his arms, and Han stops believing they've ever let the droids stop them from doing whatever they want. "I should have gotten in on this weeks ago."

From Luke's other side, Leia says, "Han, if you keep talking, I'm kicking you out in your shorts."

Han shuts up.

He hasn't been warm, not full-body warm, since they got here. The luxury of Luke's hot skin is richer than a hold full of credits. Sleep steals over him, an easy comfort Han has almost forgotten amid the chilly nights he's been spending alone. The last thing he hears is Leia's deep sigh.

In the morning, Luke wakes them both as he crawls out of the cocoon of blankets between them, sending shivery air into the bed. "Hey," Han says, still half-asleep.

"First shift," Luke replies, and he shivers as he pulls his clothes on. Han slides closer to Leia, who doesn't object. Han should think about getting out of bed. His own shift rotation isn't for a while, but staying here with Leia isn't going to go anywhere good. They spark against each other too hard when left alone. He should get out of bed, get dressed, and go patch things up with Chewbacca.

He falls back asleep thinking about it. An hour later, Leia pushes him arm until he wakes up. "Out," she says.

"Right." Han finds his clothes, thinks about making a lewd comment, thinks better of it, and says, "I'll see you later, Highness."

"Lucky me."

Chewbacca isn't as mad as Han worried, and before breakfast is over they're back in one another's good graces. Chewie's an old softy anyway. Han takes his own patrol shift, meets up with Luke for dinner, and doesn't tease Leia when she joins them without an invitation. He wondered if things would be awkward today among them. He's shared bunks with plenty of friends over the years. It can get weird. Neither of them act like anything has changed, not as Luke laughs at Han's jokes and Leia rolls her eyes at him, and Han knows nothing has. Chewie doesn't seem to notice a difference.

He doesn't ask if he can bed down with the other two again tonight. That was nice, and he was warm, but he's got his own space back, and the _Millennium Falcon_ has actual heat in the cabins. Not much, but more than the frigid bedrooms on the rest of the base.

It takes him until it's almost time to turn in for him to realize the obvious. "Chewie, we're having company tonight."

Chewbacca waves him off, reminding him not to be loud.

"Am I ever loud?"

He's informed that yes, sometimes he is, and he can stay here and argue about it, or he can go retrieve their guests.

"Yeah, yeah," Han says. Then he picks up a jog as he heads towards Leia's quarters. 

"Han?" she asks, a frown at her lips like she's just licked a citrilime.

"Is Luke here yet?"

"Look, I don't know what you said to annoy Chewbacca this time," she starts, but Han places a hand on her shoulder, looking past her.

"There you are. So it occurs to me, I've got a heated cabin. It's not much. The bunk may be a little tighter than this, but if you two want to be warm tonight, you're welcome to stay." The words flow out in what he hopes are a casual pile, good old Han just talking and half-not-knowing what he's saying.

"That's not a bad idea," Luke says.

Leia gives him a look, then says to Han. "Wait here a minute." She closes her door. Inside, he can hear them talking though he can't make out the words. Han doesn't want to look like he's eavesdropping. He also doesn't want to look like some weirdo hanging outside the Princess's bedroom while the other high-ranked Rebels who live here go towards their own rooms, or someone's rooms. It's been more than a minute, more than five, and Han's about to give up and go when the door opens again.

Leia has a small carrier bag packed. At Han's confused stare, she says, "You've got a hot shower on your ship, and I need to wash my hair in the morning." She heads down the corridor, Luke following after a moment.

"I put the droids in sleep mode here. There's no point in letting them drain the _Falcon_ 's power batteries. Coming?" he asks.

Han follows them back to his own ship, feeling even more like an interloper than last night for no reason he can name.

His cabin is much smaller than the barracks room, and smaller than Leia's personal suite. The heater doesn't help a lot, but by the time he's wrapping his arms around Luke, the familiar warmth is already back. "Leia, if you snore, I'm kicking you out," he says with more than a little mockery.

"I don't snore," comes the frustrated reply.

"You both snore." Luke settles in between them, and the calming note of him once again soothes away any possible argument.

Han wakes in the middle of the night to the bunk moving. At first he's sure it's the ship being rocked by an icequake. Then he knows for sure it's not. Even in the warm bunk, he freezes.

The movement increases, then stops. Luke asks, "Han, are you awake?"

How to answer that? Han holds still and breathes in deeply in pretense of an incipient snore.

"He's awake," Leia says.

Faking won't get him out of this. "Look, sorry, I can go bunk with Chewie." He starts to rise, but Luke's hand is faster, holding his arm with a fragile pressure as though he doesn't want to frighten Han.

"No, I'm sorry. We were going to wait for you to wake up. I got impatient."

"Right," Han says, pulling away gingerly. "I can just leave you two...."

Luke kisses his shoulder. Han has already pulled too far away for an easy reach to his mouth. The kiss burns his skin where Luke's lips press. Leia reaches around Luke, her fingers touching Han's back, tickling before she places a flat palm against him.

"Don't go," she says, and Luke kisses his shoulder again, working closer to Han's neck.

Han's eyes widen, then relax. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's just for warmth," Leia says. "We all need to feel warm."

Luke kisses him again. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

Han has, enjoying the thought of either of them here with him in his own bunk. His imagination hasn't quite stretched to considering both, but as Luke places another kiss against his skin at the base of his throat, and as Leia appraises him with her eyes in the low light, Han can't imagine anything sweeter.

"Here's to staying warm," he says, and at the next kiss, he meets Luke's mouth.


End file.
